Kuroko's Basketball New Age (Onita High)
by shaqpabst
Summary: After the finals match between Rakuzen vs. Serien, Ogiwara looked in anticipation of next season to play with his new basketball team "Onita High". To be honest, he was skeptical about why this guy wanted his talents or why he's playing basketball again but their was one thing he did know and that was revenge would be his. Talent only goes so far, and this new team will prove that.


**New Age (Onita High)**

**(Beginning of Something New)**

"So, who do you think will win?" Ogiwara chattered excitedly thinking about his best friend Kuroko on the basketball court, moving in his seat he then peered towards the Point Guard on the other team and felt a moment of dread go through him, until it was quickly replaced with curiosity on how the match will turn out. Serin and Rakuzen were still warming up on the court and his leg was beginning to bounce up and down excitedly. This movement causes Ogiwara whole lengthy body to start moving uncontrollably, making him look like a little kid getting on a new ride.

"Rakuzen, they haven't dropped a game yet, that combine the fact that they are the repeating champions it's hard to imagine them losing, that's why I recruited you," Nijimura yawned before putting his hands behind his head, " no matter what the occasion these youngsters are going to learn the real meaning of losing next tournament."

"Good, I have been itching for revenge against Aomine ever sense he humiliated me in Middle School," right next to Nijimura sat an extremely agile blonde man with a cocky smile on his face. " You will get your chance Inoue, calm down, after collecting data we need to go on a camp so we can be prepared," Nijimura said with a yawn coming after.

"Well we wouldn't have this problem if you guys just joined Onita sooner" said Kobayashi glaring at Akashi, after being humiliated by Midorima, he was curious on what type of player Akashi was to basically man-handle Shutoku.

"But what about Serin's first year duo?" Ogiwara pushed next to Nijimura looking him in the face closer then he would like.

"Yeah, what about Mr. Space Jam, and Kuroko the friendly ghost. One flies and the other disappears," said Kobayashi finally becoming part of the conversation.

"Oh my god he didn't!" yelled Ogiwara, busting a gut in his chair barely containing himself, that was brilliant what a great way to describe them.

"Well guess we just have to wait and find out." Said Nijimura becoming totally serious as the sound of the buzzer goes off stating the beginning of the first quarter. Within that instant there was an intense air between all the teammates, all of them might have been screwing around in the beginning, but they knew why they were here and it was to collect information against one of the biggest threats next tournament and they won't let it go to waste.

Grinning Ogiwara stared at Kuroko, "show me what you have learned through all this time buddy, show me the will of beating a Generation of Miracles."

…

"What a disappointment," Ogiwara muttered, his fingers netted behind his head as he strolled ahead of the group. Nijimura walked beside him, arms crossed over his chest as he looked up to the roof, in deep thought. His instincts about the game was right, but the level of game play was far beyond what he expected, if Onita is going to have any chance in the tournament he is going to have to make some calls.

"I forgot how much I fucking hate those smug smirks on the Generation of Miracles face," muttered Inoue as he smacked his forehead. No one needed to ask especially Nijimura he knew all too well how much Inoue hated them.

"I'd forgotten about what it's like to watch them play," Ogiwara responded. Kobayashi shrugged his shoulders for the twentieth time; he was fed up with all the praise of these people. Something to his right caught his attention though and his eyes widened before narrowing, in the distance stood the guy that single handily beat his last team, Midorima and with his guess Kise is next to him.

"No matter what happens, if it allows my team to beat these monsters then I'm down for it." Kobayashi continued walking while listening to his new teammates.

"This should be a good year, wonder what else interesting is going to happen."

**Captain Nijimura**

"That game made my head hurt," Kobayashi complained, almost to himself, as he quickly grabbed his water bottle, chugging the bottle with no remorse. He understood what Nijimura said about scouting out the top two teams for the next tournament, but with all the roster changes would it really be beneficial? Not only was this a waste of his time, Inoue stormed off half way through the game, muttering something about his blood boiling and how he wanted to play basketball. Even though Serien made an incredible comeback the difference in peer talent is noticeable, but that's what irritated him the most, with hard work shouldn't that overcome peer talent? He thought Serien was the answer, but that was just senile thoughts. Hard work does pay off, they just didn't put enough effort with the whole team, and Onita will prove that next tournament.

"Time can only tell." Nijimura said staring directly at the final game. Nijimura had played with all the generation of miracles back in his day, but the skill level has greatly improved from the last time he has seen them, especially the over use of the zone.

"There's no time can only tell about it Nijimura. If you haven't noticed Onita isn't full of bright players, that are determined to grind through the thick and thin of practice, if we want to compete with any of the monsters in the league, we are going to need some help.

"What are you talking about, you worry too much," said Ogiwara poking his tongue out. Nijimura laughed, shaking his head at him as his eyes glanced back at Kobayashi "I have everything planned out, don't you worry. The only thing we really need now as a team is a few more key players."

…

Ogiwara didn't know what possessed him to go to Maji Burger. Hell, most of the time he stayed at the basketball courts and practice throughout the night, but Nijimura wanted to talk to him about something so he had no choice. There he was, standing in line at Maji Burger, trying to think of something to eat, when a stack of hamburgers the size of Mount Rushmore was brought to the counter. He was staring wide eyed at the meal when someone walked past him. He recognized the hulking figure and the red hair; it was the teammate of his good friend Kuroko, Kagami Taiga. Not only does he have some mad skills on the court, he also eats like a beast. He still can picture the sweet tenacity when Kagami and Kuroko combine their talents. A chill ran down his spine as he recalled this during the finals game of Rakuzen vs. Serien.

His eyes followed Kagami as he sat down and stated demolishing his stack of burgers, munching happily and looking up occasionally to say something. Smirking Ogiwara decided to get a better view, looking across from Kagami he noticed somebody all too well. A huge smiled spread across his face, there sat his best friend Kuroko Tetsuya sucking on a shake. Memories swelled inside of him both good and bad, but he knew that he had to talk to him.

His feet began moving before his brain could comprehend what was happening. He wanted to say so much, offer words of comfort, ask to see how Kuroko was doing, and what he has been up to, something. "Ogiwara, is that you?" Ogiwara snapped out of his thoughts as heard Kuroko speak to him. Looking to his left he saw Kuroko looking up to him with that expression he knows all to well. Smiling Ogiwara greeted Kuroko with an akward laugh "it defiantly has been a while Kuroko" as he scratches his head.

"So this is your best friend that you told us about?" said Kagami glancing up at Ogiwara with a cheek full of food.

"That is correct" said Nijimura walking up next to Ogiwara, "it's been quite some time Kuroko, seen you've been doing exceptionally well in basketball lately, it brought back find memories."

Kuroko quickly bowed before returning his gaze to Ogiwara, "It has been quite some time Nijimura sensei."

Before anybody could reply the restaurant got silent, walking into the restaurant was six large figures, from the looks of it all seem fairly built and they carried an aura around them that seemed eerie. But instead of walking to the cash register they quickly turned and headed straight for the group. "Well look what we got here, the famous Serien Duo" said the redhead as he pushed through Ogiwara and Nijumura to the side while shouldering Kagami to the side of the booth to fit. Glancing at Kagami and Kuroko he had an expression on his face like he wasn't impressed in the least. "Nice to meet you guys, Im Tamotsu on team Hajime also known as the Age of Kings, or AoK for short."

"If you want to think about it, we are basically the new version of the generation of miracles but actually smart" the redhead with sunglasses said while chuckling.

"What kind of joke is this"yelled Kagami while glaring at the guy next to him.

"Theres no mistake here, my friend might have been a little blunt about the situation but what he says is the truth," the dark figure said as he moved past the table to slowly sit next to Kuroko. His piercing red eyes caught Kagami by surprise; it seemed to me that there was something more to this guy.

"But to be quite honest, he's right no matter how blunt he is about the situation. Unlike the Generation of Miracles, who only got through their careers with raw talent, we the Age of Kings shapened ourselves to be the perfect weapons."

"We basically…."

"Started from the bottom now where here" chuckled the Dirty blonde figure who finally joined the group. From the looks of it he was carrying just as much Burgers as Kagami, which is a great feat indeed.

"As you can see my partners here are a wacky, modest bunch of individuals." Said the tallest figure in the group, it seemed like finally the entire group was now around Kuroko, and Kagami's table, this figure had a calm sense to himself. Like he carried a leader standing, but also was gentle and carrying. Kuroko couldn't put his finger on it but it reminded him of someone in Serien.

"Tamotsu-Kun said your team was as good as the generation of Miracles. I have personally played against all of them, and know there power fist hand." said Kagami, glaring at the group of newcomers. "So why don't u guys prove it, let's play a game." Standing up Kagami stood right next to the man with the Purple eyes staring him in the face, neither of them moving an inch.

"I was hoping you say that!" Yelled another newcomer in the group, this guy like all the others in the group was over six feet tall, but something seem gentle and genuine in him, like he loved basketball with all his heart. This guy had short brown hair, and Beats headset around his neck the chrystal blue eyes chilled Kagami to the bone, but somehow he didn't mind it.

"See that's the thing Kagami, we the AoK's heard all about the great inspiring Serien and knew about you guy always coming to this food place, so that's why we have come today, we want to challenge you guys to a friendly game of basketball, but of course it would be unfair to just 2v2 so lets make this more interesting. Why not we grab those two guys," the beats guy said pointing to Ogiwara, and Nijimura and play a little 5v5 it would be fun!"

"Like hell I would do that!" yelled Kagami, you all just barge into the restaurant, thinking your hot shit and instantly challenge us to basketball, claiming your better than the Generation of Miracles while shrugging them aside, you guys make me laugh we haven't even heard of…."

"That's enough Kagami" said Kuroko quietly looking at the group of ten people around him. "We gladly accept your proposition to play a fun game of 5v5, only in one condition; I want Nijimura and Ogiwara on my team."

"What's this all about Kuroko?" said Kagami confused

"Its just a friendly game Kagami, no worries. Besides," as he glances at Nijimura then instantly to Ogiwara, "Im curious how much Ogiwara has changed since the last time I have, seen him. To be quite honest I have tons of questions for him, but right now I think the best way for this to happen would be playing side by side with him and witness his play of basketball firsthand."


End file.
